PJO Twist
by Rainbow Defender
Summary: Koralee Crow has been living on the streets of New York for a long time. She thinks she is crazy because she sees and fights things that others can't see. But when a mysterious man stalks her around the city, she doesn't know that her life is about to change forever.(If you really think about it, each child of the big three has a roman sibling...) Violence and Language. :)
1. Hermes or Mercury?

**Chapter 1:**

I ran back into the alley I was accustomed to living in. There weren't as many rats, and the restaurant next-door dumps their food back here. I crawl back behind some trash bins. The man jogs to the opening of the alley, looks to the other end of it, then to each side. he seemed to recognize my hiding spot because of the trash cans bundled together. He came closer, and in almost a blink of an eye, he was face to face with me. Monster?... No. He was wearing a purple track suit, a really expensive one, had sandy blonde hair, and carried a cell phone. He looked concerned. I shuffled back to be behind the trash cans, but he just walked closer. I just pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face. I was watching his shoes, Reeboks, knowing I was cornered between the dumpster and the wall of the alley.

This guy had been jogging behind me for at least ten blocks. I only realized after I saw him three times when I turned to look behind me, him trying to blend into the scenery. _Why was he following me? Will he call the police because I'm living on the streets? He can't call the police, they'll think I'm crazy. _I start to inch towards a trash can lid that is laying on the grimy ground a foot away from me...

I heard him talking on the phone, "I found one... your place?... yeah, okay. Bye."

He didn't even have the chance to look down before the lid banged into his face. I launched up, and towards the other exit of the alley. I jumped over trash cans and kicked what ever I could behind me to trip the man up. For whatever reason he wants me I don't give a crap. I'm outta here.

This has happened so many times...Once I saw a one eyed man with a baby voice call me "Birdie!" then come after me in an alley. I ran him off, but I couldn't shake his face from my mind. Then there was another situation where I could have sworn a three headed dog bit me on the legs. I still have the scars from that... Then there were the times when I was cornered by these reptilian people... Anyways, I've had a lot of these situations where strange things and people came looking for me and I either had to run away, or fight them off. This was no different.

The brick alleyway was sprayed with graffiti and posters were pasted onto the walls, too faded to figure out what they say anymore. Paper was strewn everywhere, escaped from the trash bags, and rotten food was in the mix, so the smell was enough to make you gag if you weren't used to it.

I feel my legs pump in speed when I hear his steps echoing off of the walls behind me. Damn, he's fast.

I got to the end of the alley and turned left onto a street corner. Even though the light didn't allow walkers to go across, I ran straight over anyway. Several cars honked at me and braked suddenly, but I made it across, my grimy hair flowing behind me. I stole a glance backwards to see the man was running across the street as well, with his phone to his ear, yelling into it, and his other hand on his face. From where I was, his nose was bleeding, it must be broken... but the blood wasn't blood... it was gold...

I kept running, looking back at the man. His eyes lit up when he saw something in front of me.

By the time I looked back around, I had run into someone. The person fell down, and I rolled to the right and collided my head into a light pole. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the jogger man's finger in my face, pointing at me.


	2. Where Am I?

**Chapter 1:**

I ran back into the alley I was accustomed to living in. There weren't as many rats, and the restaurant next-door dumps their food back here. I crawl back behind some trash bins. The man jogs to the opening of the alley, looks to the other end of it, then to each side. he seemed to recognize my hiding spot because of the trash cans bundled together. He came closer, and in almost a blink of an eye, he was face to face with me. Monster?... No. He was wearing a purple track suit, a really expensive one, had sandy blonde hair, and carried a cell phone. He looked concerned. I shuffled back to be behind the trash cans, but he just walked closer. I just pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face. I was watching his shoes, Reeboks, knowing I was cornered between the dumpster and the wall of the alley.

This guy had been jogging behind me for at least ten blocks. I only realized after I saw him three times when I turned to look behind me, him trying to blend into the scenery. _Why was he following me? Will he call the police because I'm living on the streets? He can't call the police, they'll think I'm crazy. _I start to inch towards a trash can lid that is laying on the grimy ground a foot away from me...

I heard him talking on the phone, "I found one... your place?... yeah, okay. Bye."

He didn't even have the chance to look down before the lid banged into his face. I launched up, and towards the other exit of the alley. I jumped over trash cans and kicked what ever I could behind me to trip the man up. For whatever reason he wants me I don't give a crap. I'm outta here.

This has happened so many times...Once I saw a one eyed man with a baby voice call me "Birdie!" then come after me in an alley. I ran him off, but I couldn't shake his face from my mind. Then there was another situation where I could have sworn a three headed dog bit me on the legs. I still have the scars from that... Then there were the times when I was cornered by these reptilian people... Anyways, I've had a lot of these situations where strange things and people came looking for me and I either had to run away, or fight them off. This was no different.

The brick alleyway was sprayed with graffiti and posters were pasted onto the walls, too faded to figure out what they say anymore. Paper was strewn everywhere, escaped from the trash bags, and rotten food was in the mix, so the smell was enough to make you gag if you weren't used to it.

I feel my legs pump in speed when I hear his steps echoing off of the walls behind me. Damn, he's fast.

I got to the end of the alley and turned left onto a street corner. Even though the light didn't allow walkers to go across, I ran straight over anyway. Several cars honked at me and braked suddenly, but I made it across, my grimy hair flowing behind me. I stole a glance backwards to see the man was running across the street as well, with his phone to his ear, yelling into it, and his other hand on his face. From where I was, his nose was bleeding, it must be broken... but the blood wasn't blood... it was gold...

I kept running, looking back at the man. His eyes lit up when he saw something in front of me.

By the time I looked back around, I had run into someone. The person fell down, and I rolled to the right and collided my head into a light pole. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the jogger man's finger in my face, pointing at me.


	3. Trouble

**Chapter 3: Percy's POV**

"So the Greek mythical gods are real. And one of them is one of my parents. Right?" Kora asks after our slow and careful explanation for why she was here.

"Yes," Annabeth said. Kora just stared down at her hands.

"And the man who followed you was a god too," I say.

"I broke a god's nose?" She asks, standing up. Annabeth looked incredulously at me. I just shrugged. You'd have to be pretty good to break a god's nose.

"He _was _holding his nose when I ran into him on the street..." I say, "But that's nothing to worry about. We have to worry about where you are going to go. And in fact, you dropped in at a very convenient time, seeing that we're going to camp tomorrow."

She just stared incredulously at us. I looked at Annabeth. She was staring at the girl, Kora, with a weird intensity...

"So some fricken god-dude-person runs me into a pole and brings me here so you can bring me to a type of Girl-Scout Camp for '_special' _people-" She made the air-quotes, "So I can just be attacked _again, and again, and again?" _Kora ended the question in a yell, walking over to the window and looking outside. I saw something like a shadow flicker on her face. _Nico... _ I knew Annabeth saw the shadow too because she straightened in her seat. She gave me a hesitant look, but I just continued the conversation as if nothing happened.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. It is voluntary, but you will learn about _why _you're special, and you'll meet other special people. We are _all _ like you at Camp Half-Blood. Both Annabeth and I are Demigods too," I reasoned with her," And nothing gets inside the camp."

Annabeth looked sympathetically at the girl. She looked pretty ragged. I could tell she had been on the streets a long time. Enough to have experienced plenty of her own monsters and to learn to fight. She looked kind of like Piper, about the same age, with the same skin tone and ragged hairstyle, and she was pretty, but that is where the similarities ended. This girl had stormy blue eyes, and her face, clothes, and body were caked in so much dirt, blood, and grime, you couldn't really see what she looked like underneath. Not to mention the smell reaked, and her clothes were all torn and dirty.

I remember that Annabeth went through the same things Kora has been through. Annabeth asks," Do you have a family?"

Kora turns around from the windows to look at us, a sad expression on her face. "No," She answered.

Annabeth asked, gently pushing for answers, "Do you remember your mom or your dad?"

Kora, still looking at us with a solemn expression, hung her head, looking at the ground, "No."

Annabeth sighed. So we don't have a lead on who her godly parent is, but once we get her to camp she'll realize she belongs. I remember my first time there. I call it home now. She'll grow to do the same. _But why did Hermes_ himself _ keep track of her on the streets?_

Then, a whole lot of things happened at one time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Glass shot inward along with a creature that landed on Kora, first-strike. Annabeth yelled. I drew out Riptide. Kora was struggling underneath it, the beast's claws _impended in _her right shoulder, her thrashing out underneath it to keep its long fangs from getting a bite of her. It was a hell hound. Not Ms. O' Leary, but an unfriendly creature of the underworld. It was smaller than Ms. O'Leary, so it fit in the living room to where it would have been small enough to turn around in circles, unlike Ms. O'Leary. I ran towards it, calling for a particular flying friend in my mind, while impaling it's thick hide with Riptide. I only remember the battle at Olympus where I slaughtered many Hell hounds with the curse of Achilles, and made the same, almost deadly arc with Riptide. Somehow, this one's hide was way tougher and thicker than any Hell hound I had ever fought. Annabeth had drawn her dagger, trying to protect Kora, still underneath the giant dog. My mom had come in, seeing that we were fighting, ran to get Paul in their bedroom to leave the apartment.

I repeatedly stabbed the back of the hell hound's neck, feeling it shudder underneath me with every blow. Finally, it threw me off towards the wall where I landed on my gluteus maximus, where I watched the hell hound back off, it's claws coming out bloody when it yanked it'self around, and jumped back outside the window, leaving me on my butt, Annabeth with her knife in her hand looking down to watch the hell hound run away, and eventually turn into smoke.

We both turned back to find Kora lying in a large pool of her own blood. The claws went deep, but we'll have to get her to camp so the Apollo kids can get to her.I kept calling for Blackjack in my mind while Annabeth assessed how we should handle Kora's wound. Kora was sputtering, her eyes wide, trying to reach for the wounds in her shoulder, but Annabeth kept pushing her hand away, trying to keep her still.

"If you keep moving, you'll lose more blood!" Annabeth yelled at Kora. I took Riptide and knocked out the rest of the glass in the window to allow Blackjack to be able to get his fat horse rump inside the living room. I went over to Kora, kneeling on the left side of her, opposite Annabeth. She was really pale, and blood was gushing out of the three wounds from each claw in her shoulder.

When talking about Hell hounds, they are about as big a tanks, weigh just about the same, and their paws is like having a car run over you. Their claws, let alone, are as thick as small traffic cones. If one of these things claws you, you're not likely to survive. _Ambrosia._ I remember the supply of the godly food kept in a cabinet under the sink. I ran to go get it, fumbling in the cabinet to get a hold on the bag full of the stuff. I can hear Kora's groans from in here. I fumble around a little more, and finally grab the right bag.

I run back over to Kora who is nearly passed out, and shove a handful in her mouth. Annabeth was busy putting the pressure on Kora's wound to pay any attention.

"Eat it! It will heal you,"I tell her, but she is losing strength. But she obediently chews the godly food and swallows it down. That's when I see a familiar shadow coming towards the apartment. Blackjack lands a short landing seeing as my small living room isn't exactly a runway, and neighs at me.

_ Yo Boss, whacha- oh, you need to get to camp boss, she looks like she's already passed out... _Annabeth and I both look down to see that, yes, Kora _had _passed out. Annabeth started slapping Kora, trying to get her to stay with us. Once Kora opened her eyes into slits, still in a daze, I picked her up from her own pool of blood, limp, and put her on Blackjack. Annabeth then got on, then I got on last.

_ Whoa__, heavy load boss! Three people? You know what you're going to have to do for this-_

_ Yes, Blackjack, I know I will have to give you a sponge bath and infinite mints, just GO!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note:**

**Did you like that? If you did please criticize and reveiw! :)**


	4. Big Three?

**Chapter 4: Percy's POV**

The ride there was chaos. Annabeth kept slapping Kora to keep her awake, and I kept having the sinking feeling in my gut that we weren't going to make it in time.

_Almost there boss! So what happened to this kid?_ Blackjack asked in my mind.

_A Hell Hound got her._ I answered back.

_Eesh, boss, you got yourself into a deep horse pile! _

We were arriving at long island sound, where Camp Half-Blood is located. I looked down at our camp, all four of us coated in Kora's blood.

_Blackjack, land at the big house!_

_Alright boss, you got it!_

Annabeth slapped Kora again. By now, I could already see bruises forming on her cheek. My black Pegasus landed in front of the big house, near the volleyball courts, where Chiron galloped out to meet us. He immediately saw Kora and took action by carrying her back into the big house. Chiron is a centaur, and good at healing, but he'll have to call the Apollo cabin for Kora to keep her alive. The big house is basically a house with a wrap-around porch that once was painted a blue color, but has faded over the ages. I looked up at the attic window, it's old secrets still haunt me now. I got off of Blackjack first, then helped Annabeth off, who ran into the big house after Chiron. I told Blackjack to head back to the stables, and to get himself a nice fleck of hay, then I ran after Annabeth.

Once I got inside, Chiron was trotting around the house looking for potions and healing aids. I saw Annabeth sending an iris message to the Apollo cabin, telling them to come with their medical skills. Chiron returned to Kora's side, with vials of various things that supposedly would make her live for right now.

I remember when I was attacked by a hell hound, at my first capture the flag game. If I hadn't been in the water, I wouldn't have survived. Annabeth shot me out of my reverie by yelling at me to go get some water for Chiron. I jogged out to the back of the house to find a bucket and the hose. I turned the water on and filled the bucket. The Apollo kids were just arriving at the big house, and I was sure Chiron must have some sort of remedy done in there already.

I fill the bucket, then head back inside. Will Solace was beside Kora, tending to the wounds, but only a hint of color had returned to her face. Kora was dead to the world... not the right choice of words... _ basically passed out _on the plaid couch. She had a lot of blankets covering her and because of my experience with Will and Annabeth when she got stabbed, I knew Kora would be alright. The bruises from Annabeth's slapping had already formed, turning into shades of purple, blue, and brown. Note to self, don't piss Annabeth off enough to make her do that to _me. _

"He basically did the same thing that he did with me on the terrace that night," Annabeth explained once we had left the pale Will Solace with Chiron and Kora.

I remember the night well, Solace put nectar and this silvery stuff in the wound, then bandaged it up, then, a couple of days later, Annabeth was still sore, but she was healed and alive. I was really worried about Annabeth that night. To be honest, because she was so weak, I was afraid I was going to lose her.

We walked together towards the cabins, making sure to take a look at Thalia's pine with Peleus and the Golden Fleece in it's boughs. It was getting close to dinnertime, but I wasn't hungry, neither was Annabeth, so we headed towards the lake.

"Poor kid. She reminds me of myself and Thalia when we were young. More of Thalia because of her eyes though. Also, when she called this a 'girl scout camp'.-"She laughed," But we don't know anything about her except for her name, that she's lived on the streets fighting monsters most of her life, and that Hermes had a particular interest in her,"Annabeth contemplated out loud.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be happy here, and you know how good a healer Will is," I reasoned.

"But she was attacked by a Hell hound, Percy! You yourself was attacked by a hell hound at the capture the flag game on one of your first days here, Thalia, Luke, and I were chased by hell hounds because she was a child of Zeus, and Kora was attacked by a hell hound in your living room! Not to mention a hybrid Hell hound. Thicker skin, pointier teeth and claws, and three times as deadly as an average hell hound. Also, she had mentioned plenty other monster attacks that she wouldn't talk about, but I _know _you saw those scars on her legs and arms."

I sighed. It could be possible that Kora was another child of the big three, but I seriously doubt it, considering all that's happened between Nico, Thalia, and I over this topic with all of our fathers around. Then again, she did have a strong aura... But I don't want to believe this until Kora is claimed. I just took Annabeth's hand and we walked onto the dock and looked down into the water. The other campers would be over with dinner now and heading to the amphitheater, where we do campfire songs and stuff like that. Annabeth must have been thinking the same thing, because she led me away from the calm waters into that direction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note:**

**So how do you like it? I've been thinking about this for hours at school so I have the whole thing mapped out. And I will not be answering any questions until I see fit. :) Update will be within the next two hours. Thanks!**


	5. I Don't Think So

**Chapter 5: Annabeth's POV**

We arrived at the amphitheater, and it was already filling up with campers who had finished their dinner. I don't understand how Percy doesn't see the pattern! We walked in holding hands and got called over by Piper and Jason. Once we got over there, conversation started. Piper started asking a million questions at once, trying to get the details on who we brought in and why we didn't have our trunks and stuff, and why we didn't come to dinner. Jason just engaged in guy talk with Percy a ways over from us. Before I answered, I took a glance around, and Piper had seated herself down _right smack in the middle _ of the most gossipiest group in the whole camp. The Aphrodite cabin.

I tried to lead her away so I could answer her questions in private, but she just sat there, waiting for me to answer. Ugh, I don't want anyone to overwhelm Kora by trying to visit or swarm her after she gets out of the Big House, so I decide to tell her later after we aren't in a gossip zone, because the news would just spread all over camp, and Kora just doesn't nee that right now. I mean I trust Piper and all, but I just don't trust her siblings. So I change the subject as a diversion.

"When did you and Jason get here?"

"Oh! We got here about a week ago. All of my sisters were all over him like always, like Drew." She nodded her head in the direction Drew was sitting at, and made a sour face. Drew was sitting two rows above us, and talking so loud, I can hear her conversation about which lip gloss looks better on her, Real Raisin, or Tango Mango. Ugh. I've never liked sitting with this cabin. If only Selena were still here...

Piper then went on about something her and Jason did together a couple of days ago. I was listening of course, but I just didn't care. Only when I realized that she asked me a question did I realize I lost track in what she was saying because I got caught in what Drew was saying above us.

"So Percy and Annabeth come flying in with a kid on that pegi- thingamajigger, and she's staying at the big hose. who wants to go see what she looks like with me?"

I turned around, "The kid isn't well enough for visitors, girls."

Drew just gave me a snotty expression, "Turn around." And I immediately do. Charmspeak.

Piper saw my expression and turned around and looked Drew square in the face, "Don't do that to my friend." I could tell that that was charmspeak as well because I could feel the magic coming off of that one statement. Piper added,"Also, forget about the new kid supposedly staying at the big house." Then, all the girls just randomly jumped back into another conversation. Except for Drew who was glaring at Piper with so much hatred, I thought there was going to be a fight.

That's when the Stoll brothers came over. Hermes kids are overly obnoxious and tend to either steal or prank, so their presence wasn't really good news. Especially with what happened a couple of months ago with the golden mango...

I just got up and headed to sit next to Percy. Piper did the same.

"I'm sorry about that," Piper said.

"No, it's okay, I just don't want anyone bothering Kora," I answered.

"That's her name?" Piper asked while brushing her hair over her shoulder and adjusting her jacket over her t-shirt.

"Yeah," I said, making sure no one had heard, "She is a long story to explain in a less crowded place."

Piper just nodded.

My back is to Percy, sitting beside me. This has been a long day. And then Leo walks up.

"Hey Leo,"Piper says.

"That is 'Your Royal Hotness' to you." He said while pointing at Piper. She scoffed.

He takes a seat, then turns to me, his back facing the campfire. "So how is you?" He asked, knowing the incorrect grammar would irk me.

"Tired," I reply. He just nods, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I was da bomb on the climbing wall this morning, because I can just climb it without worrying about anything." He said showing off by lighting his finger on fire. It was immediately blown out by a small gust of wind from Jason that made Leo's face contort, and left his curly hair standing straight.

We all laughed, while Chiron entered the Amphitheater, and stomped his hoof on the cobble stoned floor to get the campers' attention.

"Campers, welcome back, and for those year-rounders, hello again. Tonight, we will be singing just some songs until it is time to go back to your cabins."

The campfire glowed bright yellow, with everyone's moods, to show that most of everyone is happy.

Piper whispered to me, "Can I go see Kora? I know she isn't well enough for visitors, but I'd like to meet her before everyone else does."

I thought about it. Kora won't be able to accept visitors until tomorrow, when the effects of the healing starts working. Plus, she is still bloody and nasty from living on the streets and the accident... so, no.

"I don't think so yet, but maybe tomorrow before dinner," I answer back.

She slightly frowns, but agrees eventually.

We all end up singing the camp songs that always seem to grow on you over the years. I know every single one of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note:**

**This was kind of a filler chapter, but more updates are on the way!**


	6. Visitors and Faces

**Chapter 6: Annabeth**

The next day, during our free time before dinner, Piper and I went to the Big House to visit Kora.

"So what does she look like?" Piper asked excitedly.

"You'll see."

She hit my arm. "Ow. What was that for?"

"I'm nervous! And you're not making it any better by saying, 'you'll see' because that's just not specific enough! I need to know!"

"Why do you need to know so bad? " I ask rubbing my shoulder and accidentally getting the leftover strawberry juice on my shirt from being in the fields. We both jump over a small creek that leads from the lake. The Big House is just ahead.

"Because I could be meeting my future sister!"

I didn't give a response.

We reached the big house, and went inside.

The scene before us surprised me, but didn't, at the same time. Drew was standing directly beside the door we just walked into, and Kora was sitting up on the couch, noticing us coming in, making Drew turn around.

She made a sweet smile, and I could feel the scowl on my face.

"So nice of you to visit," Drew said sweetly.

"Why are you here?" Piper asked her.

"I just came to greet the new kid. Wasn't that nice?" She asked with feigned surprise, and putting her hand near her mouth and making big eyes at the two of us.

"Yes, so you've met her now, so leave." I say, moving a step closer to her.

Drew acted as if she were insulted,"But isn't it up to _her _to tell me when I've overstayed my welcome?"

She turned towards Kora who was studying the conversation, and the new people in the room. She glanced at me, and I nodded. Drew straightened.

" I would like to talk to Annabeth for a bit if you don't mind, _Hon." _She said in a mockingly sweet tone. So Drew had been here for a while then for her to pick up on the _hon _business. Drew stared at her open mouthed, and Kora lifted an eyebrow. _I love this kid. _Drew humphed, and left the Big House, no doubt to gossip about Kora, Piper, and I.

Piper and I returned to look at Piper. "You did well. "I complimented.

"Thanks?" She replied, shifting her feet onto the floor to make room tor us on the couch. She was still filthy from the streets which I know Piper will understand.

"Was she mean to you?" Piper asked, sitting directly next to her. I sat next to Piper, looking at Kora as well.

"I have the feeling that she is unfriendly to most everyone who doesn't follow her every command." Kora replies laughing, massaging her healing shoulder.

I had completely forgotten," This is Piper, one of my good friends-" Kora nods to Piper," And how is your shoulder by the way? I personally have had treatment from Will Solace, so I know you'll be in good shape when it completely heals."

She momentarily looked confused, but regained her composure and smiled.

"So do you have any idea who your godly parent is?" Piper asked impatiently," Because you could _totally _be a daughter of Aphrodite, if you just cleaned yourself up a little bit, I mean _look at those eyes._" Kora half-smiled at the compliment.

Kora definitely could be a daughter of Aphrodite, but I suspect greater of her. She doesn't seem like an Aphrodite kid.

"Speaking of which, you might be wanting a shower or bath, and some new clothes," I suggested, and Kora nodded, looking down at her shredded, filthy clothes.

"I'ts settled then-" Piper stood up from the couch," I'll go back to my cabin to gather some bath supplies, while Annabeth leads you to her cabin to shower. It'll be like a makeover!" Piper walked towards the door.

Kora gave me a scared look, but I just waved it off telling her it would be fine.

Kora and I tried to get to my cabin as quickly as we could, but we couldn't help some people seeing her. I saw one Aphrodite kid make a disgusted expression, then another Hecate kid make a face that showed sympathy. I hate sympathy. I can tell Kora saw the expression as well because she sped up her pace, following me into my cabin. I showed her where the showers were, and we both waited in the bathroom until Piper showed up with a shower caddy full of products.

"This is an exfoliating gel, this is a mud mask, ooh, this is this heavenly smelling body scrub that I love to use when I'm all sweaty and nasty, and this is-"

I cut Piper off, "Thanks Piper, but how is she going to use this stuff if we only have-" I checked my watch," fifteen minutes until the dinner bell?"

I glanced at Kora. She was staring at the mountain of product as if all of it were a gold mine. "Don't worry, I'll help her," Piper suggested, pulling out a bottle of some clear liquid that she opened, poured some onto her fingers, then just blatantly began scrubbing it onto Kora's face. Kora looked surprised at first, but then sensed she was supposed to stand still while Piper was doing her thing.

I just sighed, and went back into the cabin to get an outfit of mine, some shorts, and an orange CHB shirt. Malcolm, my half-brother turned around from an office chair in front of the desk we have located in the middle of the back wall of the Athena cabin, between the book shelves of basic stuff. He was working on a blue- print.

"Who was that?" He asked me.

"Who was who?" I asked, starting to head towards the bathroom door.

" The girl you brought in- the one who looked really dirty," He added.

"Oh, that's Kora, a new kid." I answered, trying not to let anything slip.

"If she is new, then why isn't she in the Hermes cabin?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because before she got here, she was attacked by a hell hound, and needed medical attention." I answered in a snarky tone.

He didn't ask any more questions.

I entered the bathroom, locking the door, so none of my brothers or sisters would walk in on us.

Kora was already coated in products Piper had used in her. She was wearing a bath robe, but she had a green colored facial wash mask on her face, and Piper was piling product up in her arms. I set the towel and clothes out on the sink counter, and leaned against the counter, watching Piper usher Kora into the shower stall, and turning the shower on for her. Once she had closed the door, Kora handed the robe to Piper over the stall.

Piper , holding the now, empty shower caddy and bath robe, came over beside me, and leaned against the counter top as well. I could already see the dirt that has already washed of her flowing on the ground near her feet.

Piper turned towards me, "She doesn't seem like an Aphrodite kid."

I laughed, "I know! I was thinking that earlier. She doesn't talk much either. But then again, she is new, and she doesn't really know us that well, either. "

Piper nodded.

She then turned towards the stall and asked, "So Kora, right? Tell us about yourself."

I, myself had been wondering about her past, too.

Kora sighed, the sound echoing around the bathroom because of the shower, "Well, I started out in Minnesota, where my grandmother lived on a reservation." Piper stiffened at this.

"What tribe?"

"Menominee."

"What clan?"

"Eagle."

It seemed as if Piper were almost _testing _Kora.

"Alright, keep going," Piper said, smiling slightly.

Kora paused a moment. I heard a cap click closed. I looked at my watch, we have about eleven minutes left until they ring the dinner bell.

During Kora's pause, Piper turned towards me, "A lot of people _claim _to have native blood, but most of them really don't, so it's nice to hear when someone can actually prove it and knows about their culture. Plus, I can relate to her some now," She whispered. I nodded.

Kora's shower only lasted for two minutes more than that.

By that time, Piper and I had learned a lot about Kora. She never learned about her parents, and her grandmother only scoffed when she asked her about them, that when her grandmother died, she ran away to New York when she was about seven and a half, and has been living there ever since. She also told us about some monster experiences she had, and I could have sworn, one about a cyclops sounded so much like Tyson. We kept prodding her about more general stuff about her, and she said that her favorite color was yellow, but her second was blue, and she once had a dog as a pet that she found in the forest near her house, and named it Moose.

Piper handed Kora the bath robe over the stall, and Kora stepped out. She looked _so _much more different, now that there wasn't all that dirt and grime on her face and body. Her eye lashes are longer than I thought they were, and she has nice dark colored, now silky, hair that ends near her mid back. Her blue eyes didn't match her at all. That's what would make her stand out in a crowd. Piper and I are just staring at the new Kora, that I forget that there is a time limit. I gesture towards the clothes on the counter, and I motion for Piper to follow me out of the bathroom.

"We'll be out here if you need us."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note:**

**Did you like it? If you did, I would really appreciate some feedback, either good or bad! Thank you so much if you have been reading this far, and please review if you would like some more of the story! :)**


	7. Unwanted Attention

Chapter** 7: Koralee**

Last night was rough. Every time I moved, or something, my shoulder hurt, and Will kept waking me up by changing the bandages on my left shoulder. Every time he took it off, which was about every four hours, I look down at it, and every time it looks a little better than it was last time. Chiron said that instead of moving to the infirmary, that I could stay here in the big house until I was ready to go to the Merc- I mean Hermes cabin. Then, the next morning, Will changed my bandages _again _and gave me this drink that tasted like a spicy quesadilla, which I was really not suspecting, considering the drink had ice, and looked like apple juice. Also, it was strange because I had never actually _had _a quesadilla, but I knew what they were called because of the Latino restaurant down the street that only good smells come from.

I basically slept all day, because Will told me to. I couldn't stop dreaming about Hanna. He left in the morning, came back at what I assumed was lunch time, and didn't come back before dinner. That's when the girl, Annabeth had called her Drew came in. I was sleeping on the couch, like Will told me to, and I wake up to see someone's face three inches above me. The girl immediately backed up, while I sat up, going rigid, because of my shoulder and the sudden movement.

"Finally. I'v been watching you all day. You're a pretty sound sleeper _hon_." She was a tall, beautiful, Asian girl with dark hair in ringlets, warm brown eyes, plenty of jewelry and perfect makeup, and she wears lots of pink eyeliner. He put her hand on her hip.

"You're not much for wear, and your ratty clothing and _disgusting, _might I tell you_, disgusting, __putrid_ smell that is coming off of you is lowering my high expectations for you already."

I just stared at her incredulously. _Who is this bitch, and who does she think she is?_

She just blatantly continued with her self-infatuation," But _I _on the other hand am absolutely gorgeous. Aren't I?" She didn't even pause to look at me.

"But karma was a bitch to me, giving me these _ugly _brown eyes. They don't _pop_, unlike _yours _which definitely _pop _off of that ugly face of yours, sweety."

I only hesitated for a moment, "Karma's only a bitch if you are."

She stared at me with bug- eyes, shocked. Inwardly, I beamed in triumph. I've been waiting a long time to use that line.

Just then, Annabeth, and another girl walk in and notice Drew.

They get through their business of why she's here and blah blah blah, until I hear a question aimed at me. I just answer what was on my mind, even though I hadn't heard the question.

" I would like to talk to Annabeth for a bit if you don't mind, _Hon." _I said in a mockingly sweet tone. I was making fun of how she says hon and sweetie and stuff. Drew stared at me, even more open mouthed, and I lifted an eyebrow. Drew humphed, and left.

Annabeth, and the girl, whose name was Piper, talked to me for a bit, then suggested a shower. I nodded.

Let me tell you about showers. Showers are beautiful machines that allow you to cleanse your body of all dirt, odors, and impurities to leave you in a pristine condition. Unfortunately, I had only taken _so many _showers on the streets of NY, and they all just happened to be under a garden hose. So when they offer me a shower, like a warm, soapy shower, it's like being offered heaven.

Piper says she is going to go get some supplies for the shower. I cant help but become confused. Don't you only need soap for those? All my grandmother had was soap at her cabin, and all she had was a wash tub to clean ourselves in.

Annabeth ends up leading me to her cabin to take the shower. As we are leaving, I look back at the big house. It was four stories tall, sky blue, with a white trim, and an eagle weather vane on the very top. It looked like a sea side resort with a wraparound porch. On our way to Annabeth's cabin, people look disgusted by my appearance. I can tell. I'm not blind. But this shower will be heavenly, and I can show off how I really look. On our way there, we pass an empty volleyball court, and all of these pretty unique looking buildings which Annabeth said were the other cabins. I just stared at the weird buildings in shock. One was completely silver, and another had grass growing on the roof.

"Why are they all decorated like they are?" I ask Annabeth.

"Every kid here is a demigod, so each cabin here represents a god or goddess, and according to who the kid's parents are, they live in that designated cabin." I could tell that she has gone over this plenty of times.

I mentally guessed which god she was the kid of in my head, hoping I wouldn't offend her, "Are you a child of Minerva?"

Annabeth looked at me strangely, then turned back to see where we were going.

"No. I'm a kid of her Greek counterpart, Athena," She said, then smiled, "What gave it off?"

"You seem very wise, and I know it sounds like the default answer because your the child of the goddess of wisdom, but I can just _see _you being Athena's child," I ended with a joking smile. Annabeth just laughed, but then regained a steely look. _Did I offend her?_

We got to what I assumed was the Athena cabin because of the great big stinkin' owl on the door. Once we got In, It was like a mini research center. Books and what looked like research modems scoured the place everywhere, and there was only one person in the cabin. It was a boy. When he heard the door open, he turned around from, his desk, took one look at me and Annabeth, then turned back around, without an expression.

We walked into the bathroom, and Piper was already waiting for us in there.

Before the 'makeover' I took my clothes off and put them in the trash bin, considering they were all torn up, and dirty, and Piper gave me a robe to wear. With a smile on her face she started lathering me with oils, pastes, masks, and exfoliators.

Then she turned the water on for me and I gave her the robe.

I heard over the pressure," So tell us about yourself."

I sighed, the sound echoing around the bathroom because of the shower, "Well, I started out in Minnesota, where my grandmother lived on a reservation."

I remember Grammy well. Her wrinkled face , and her grey hair tied up into a bun on the back of her head. All the others of the tribe were nice too, my best friend Fox and I had a lot of fun together. He was the only best friend I ever had...

"What tribe?" she broke me out of my reverie.

"Menominee."

"What clan?"

"Eagle." I remember the carved eagle with its spread wings and lacquered wood hung on my grandmother's living room wall, over the small hearth. That eagle burned in the fire too...

"Alright, keep going," I hear Piper say.

I hold on a bit to bend down at some of the bottles I had dropped from the armful Piper had given me. I looked down to see a bottle labeled Shampoo, and picked it up, clicked it open, and squeezed some into my palm. Some of the things Piper had put on me earlier washed off well, and some took some scrubbing to get off. All of them made my skin tingly when they were fully off. This is heaven. I looked down. The mud, grime, and blood was washing off of me in a thick stream towards the drain.

I then continued to use all of the bottles that made sense to me, and only using the smallest amount, so I don't overindulge from I was done, and I was reluctant to admit it, I had given Annabeth and Piper some general information about myself, which after I told them I knew nothing about my parents, and when I asked my grandmother, she would just shake her head and mutter "Maeci-Manetow", which basically just meant 'great Spirit' in Menominee language. Basically 'Oh My God'.

**( Mats-ih muh-nih-doh pronunciation for you non native folks :))**

Piper handed me the bath robe over the stall, and I ringed my hair out before I stepped out. When I looked at Annabeth, and Piper, they were both just staring at me. I looked behind me to make sure s=no one was lurking in the shadows, then looked back at them. Annabeth broke her gaze off of me, and gestured towards the clothes on the counter, and motioned for Piper to follow her out of the bathroom.

"We'll be out here if you need us."

Once they left the bathroom, I realized what they were staring at. I looked in the mirror to see a stranger standing there. She was _beautiful. _Her eyes were electric blue, she isn't that tall, she has the tan skin of a native like I do, but everything else was different. She had _curves, _and mid back- length wavy black hair. On closer look, I even noticed that the girl had little _freckles _dancing across the bridge of her nose. Then I had a thought, _this girl is me._

I immediately freak out. _I am going to get so much unwanted attention._

I quickly, because of the time limit, use the towel Annabeth left for me to dry my hair. I put the clothes Annabeth put out for me too. _I guess I have a friend. _

Annabeth and I were the same size, despite our different heights.

I tug on the boots I had on before, that I stole from a Department store, and walk out of the bathroom, not thinking of doing anything to my hair.

It looked like I interrupted Piper and Annabeth in the middle of a conversation where they were arguing. I looked around. The boy from earlier had already left.

They just looked at me and Piper made a face at Annabeth as if she were saying _see? _

I subconsciously twiddled with a piece of my black wavy hair, which was softer than I'd ever felt it in my life.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Piper. Then turned towards me, "Are you ready to go to dinner?" And with that, a bell chimed in the distance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: **

**How do you like it?**


	8. Make yourself at Home

**Chapter 8: Koralee**

During those hours while I was sleeping, I was woken up. It was Chiron, the centaur who helped me heal. Now that I think of it, after the shower, I feel completely fine. No soreness or anything. But Chiron just came to ask me a question.

"Kora, right?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Would you mind telling me your full name?" _How did he know that Kora was a nick name? _

" Um, its Koralee Crow," I said.

"Ahh, so 'Kora' is just a nickname then." I nodded. He just smiled, and told me to get some more sleep so I could heal faster. And I did, waiting for the next time I would be woken up.

Annabeth and Piper led me towards the dining pavilion, which wasn't really a pavilion at all. There were no walls, or roof. Does it rain here? There were many tables, and at each table sat similar-looking people. Like at what I assumed was the Athena table, because they all had the striking grey eyes. And the Aphrodite table, you could hear from a mile away, plus you will never _not _succeed in identifying the Aphrodite table. All of the loud, boisterous beauty queens sit there, periodically checking their make up in pocket sized mirrors. I sensed Piper was one of them. She was unnaturally pretty, but you could tell she didn't like the extra attention, and demoted her appearance by chopping her hair off, and wearing typically un-Aphrodite things. I searched the Aphrodite table for Drew, but she wasn't there. _She probably hadn't shown up yet._

Piper walked off, just as I had suspected, to Ve... Aphrodite's table. Annabeth walked me over to the most crowded table in the whole pavilion. There seemed to be a lot of brown haired boys with mischievous grins and elfish ears and noses, and the first word that popped into my mind was _thieves_, so I immediately assumed that they were the sons of Hermes, the god of thieves and travelers. When I was little, the first thing I did once I had reached New York, was go visit the Natural History Museum. I acted as if I was a school kid, and just waltzed right in, following the other kids. There, I learned about the Greek and Roman gods. Only until a day ago did I realize just how real they are.

The first thing everyone did when I arrived near the table with Annabeth was stop talking. The whole _entire_ table stopped talking. Most of the table was made up of boys, only a couple of girls scattered in between. One of the boys, He looked exactly alike to another boy at the table, stood up. I recognized him as one of the people who gave me a disgusted look.

He said," I'm sorry, but I haven't seen you around the camp before. What is your name?" He seemed nice, but obviously doesn't recognize me from before.

Annabeth answered for me, "This is Kora. She's undetermined, so she'll be at cabin eleven until proven otherwise."

The boy smiled. In fact, most of the boys at the table were smiling now.

"Well we appreciate a fresh face now and again, but yours we won't mind," he said, bowing. Others at the table groaned.

"My name is Connor Stoll. This is my brother, Travis..." He gestured towards an exact replica of himself, then went on reciting names that I would never remember for each person in each seat. I gave a shy smile. Connor shooed Annabeth away, and pushed a couple of other campers on the bench across from where he was sitting to the right, and gestured for me to sit in the newly formed place. I awkwardly sat down, nodding to a girl who was sitting next to me.

"Welcome to the Hermes table," Travis said with a mischievous grin.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, a whole wave of campers came in and filled up the remaining tables. Chiron, the centaur stood to the side of a table where a pudgy man in a tiger-striped shirt sat. He had a cute baby face, but his eyes showed that he can be a whole different kind of crazy. I can tell. I've grown up around hobos. Sitting beside the man were guys who varied in size and shape. One was plump, another was really wiry. But they all had one thing in common, they had hooves and horns. I was about to ask about them when someone shouted FOOD! And the whole pavilion got excited. Then, girls, what i assume to be girls, came in with trays of food. They seemed like gusts of wind, but in a form of a little girl, maybe my age. The trays were filled with plenty of things, like green beans, various meats, fruits, and more vegetables. I only realized how hungry I was when those trays came out. Man, did they smell good.

The girls came around, and people started to pick off of the trays what ever they wanted. I have never eaten this way before. To be honest I probably have never had what was on more than half of these trays. And I was starving. I grabbed some slices of meat, then some green beans, just because I had never tried hot, fresh ones before, I grabbed some corn, it wasn't the type of corn I was used to, speckled with red and brown, but it still looked delicious. I grabbed some blueberries and strawberries and decided I had enough for tonight. Eating too much after eating too little isn't good for you.

Then I noticed others getting up. I hesitantly got up, and followed them to a fire pit as big as my granny's washtub. I saw others pushing the good part of their meal into the fire.

"Why do you do that?" I asked a large girl who was about two heads taller than me, with stringy brown hair and a leather jacket.

" Its for the gods, punk," She muttered something about smoke, before pushing me out of her way. I regained my balance before I could fall over and make a mess of myself.

I glanced hesitantly into the flames and scraped some slices of meat into the fire, and in my head asked to be, what did Annabeth say? Oh, right. Determined. I walked back to the place Connor Stoll had saved for me, and sat down, digging in to the best meal I have ever had in my life.

During my meal, I felt thirsty, so I picked the cup that was provided to me up, and did a three-sixty of the pavilion, looking for where people got their drinks from.

The girl beside me noticed, and said, "You have to speak into the cup and tell it what you want, and it will give it to you."

I looked at her. She had resumed eating, so I did what she said. I'd never really gotten my hands on anything but water in my life so I whispered into my cup, "Surprise me."

And to my surprise, clear, orange liquid, like a filled my cup. I then whispered," Yellow surprise." And the orange liquid turned into a clear yellow, my favorite color. I looked at it strangely, and decided it looked too much like pee, so I turned it to blue instead, my second favorite color. I took a sip, and it was delicious.

Once everyone was done with dinner, the man with the Tiger striped shirt stood up, and I could hear a clopping noise like a hoof. That got everyone's attention.

The man in the tiger-print shirt spoke," Hello, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood and all that, blah blah blah, I'm Mr. D and we have a new camper today!" He said feigning happiness.

"Her name is Carefree Stowe-" Chiron looked annoyed, and whispered something into his ear," Koralee Crow, and I hope you all will treat her well, blah blah blah. You know the drill, Thursday nights are amphitheater sing along night, so shove off!"

Travis gave me a hesitant smile across the table, "Koralee, huh?"

I nodded, "Yes, but you, and everyone else can call me Kora."

He nodded.

Connor murmured something about a sleeping bag, and walked off into the direction of the big house.

Travis stood up, walked over to the other side of the table and gave me an elfish grin. I smiled back. "The amphitheater is this way," He said while motioning for me to follow him.

Everyone basically ended up singing songs about the gods, and talking amongst each other until it was time to go back to the cabins. I loved it. No one came up to me or bothered me. I initially followed the Hermes cabin back to a worn- down old cabin, with at least a dozen sleeping bags on the floor, and a couple of bunk beds.

Connor waved me over to a sleeping bag in the corner of the room, next to a bottom bunk.

"This is your sleeping accommodations as for right now, so please feel right at home. I'll be right beside you if you need anything. Literally, he slept in the bottom bunk next to my sleeping bag. I crawled right in. I was used to sleeping on hard surfaces anyway.

As I drifted off, bad dreams came to me as if I were a lamp in the darkness, and the moths were attracted to the light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. BOOM

**Chapter 9: Koralee**

A girl with dark, long hair and a scowl on her pretty face stepped down some stairs, her hand on a silver doberman...

"You must retrieve her Octavian. She does not belong there. Neither does he," She said looking to her left, and speaking in a whisper for the second sentence.

The teen she was speaking to, Octavian, was gangly, and had sandy blond hair, and crazy eyes.

"But-"

"No buts." The girl said. "Get it done in two weeks. Take anything you need to get there, but make sure you pick up the passage, no matter the means by which you do it."

The image shifted.

I was now in a field of rolling hills and grass. Suddenly, a herd of thoroughbred horses trotted up to me. The first one, obviously the leader, was red, very tall, and had four socks on each leg, and a star on his forehead. Upon seeing me, he nuzzled my face with his nose. I hugged and pet him, showing him the love I have always had for him, ever since he was a foal. But what happened next was totally unexpected. He, along with the others, started to rear, as fast-motion clouds started to circle around us. And then he sprouted wings. Magnificent, beautiful, red wings. Lightning struck nearby.

_Get on!_ I heard inside my head. My eyes widened. This isn't happening.

Once again, the image shifted.I was sitting in Percy's living room. There was still dried blood on the floor where I had been, and hoof prints ,and shoe prints trailing in and out of the puddle. The window was completely gone, the white curtains, stained with blood, flowing in the wind. I still remember being under that thing. The only thought in my head was to get it off of me. I didn't even feel that it had punctured my shoulder until it had yanked it's paw off and out of me.

Sally and Paul rushed into the room. "He's gone."

"I hope that poor girl is alright."

Sally immediately smelled smoke. She ran towards the stove in the kitchen, and turned the still- lit burner off, taking the now flaming grilled cheese, doused it with water, and threw it away. She washed the pan off in the sink, while Paul checked the rest of the apartment.

He came back moments later, saying it was clear, and Sally threw herself at him. He smiled down at her hugging him. "He'll be okay Sally. He always is."

She just shook her head, smiling with tears in her eyes, as if saying, _you don't even know the half of it. _

Suddenly, the burners on the stove erupted in flames that shot up to the ceiling, and a heavy, gas smell filled the apartment. Sally looked at Paul in horror, and they ran out of the apartment as fast as they could, before the oven exploded with a loud **BOOM! **


	10. Hestia

**Chapter 9: Percy**

**Author's note: I know I left you on a serious cliff hanger, but you'll have to live through it another chapter... SORRY! (Muahahahahah... sorry...)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up, just like almost every morning, from a nightmare. I was on the streets of New York, when a small dog ran across my path. It was really cute. It was all furry and fuzzy, but I couldn't really distinguish the breed. Must be a mutt I told myself looking at the pup. Suddenly, the dog ran across the busy street, and I ran out, going to save it, and right as a car was _just _about to run the pup over... It turned into a rat.

Then, I suddenly smelled gas, then had to run before I heard an explosion behind me. I felt a burning sensation on my leg, but that dream didn't matter. That would never happen.

I sit up, pushing the covers aside, and sitting up on the bed. I took a look around. My Minotaur horn hung on the wall where its always been, same with the coral, and seeing fountain. I stood up, ready to seize the day.

I pulled some new clothes on, remembering last night. The new girl, Kora, looked nothing like her street self after Piper and Annabeth cleaned her up a bit. She looks familiar, but...

I couldn't seem to shake the thought. What if?

I guess I can go with Annabeth to train her with the basics for tonight's game. I take a look at my schedule, and head to breakfast. On the way there, I stop to look at the scenery around me. Since I basically live here, I don't always see the beautiful things around me. Like the dew on the vines that grow up the side of the Demeter cabin, or the nice glow that seems to radiate off of the Apollo cabin. Hestia is sitting at the hearth, in the form of a little girl. I remember my encounter with her when I was shadow traveling with Nico that one time. I decide to stop by and speak with her, because she herself had said that I hadn't visited her on the first, second, or any of the other days of camp, so so might as well do it now.

I walked over to the girl in the white dress. "Hello Hestia," I said from behind her.

She slowly turned around. "Son of Poseidon, why are you speaking to me when you are deprived of breakfast?"

Ouch.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you," Hestia nodded as if she were expecting this," Uh, about, um-"

"The new girl? Koralee is her name? Ahh yes, I know about her," She held up her hand, which had a ball of fire in her hand.

There was a small figure in the flames, a girl, running from a burning cabin into the cold. How fire could show that it was cold, I have no idea. The girl stared at the burning house until it was just smoking ash. She headed back inside the carnage, and it seemed as if she found something. She fell to the ground on her knees, ash-snow falling from the sky, and she prayed. I could tell she was praying because her hands were folded, and I could tell she was saying special words. They weren't in English, and I couldn't understand them.

"That must be Kora, but what happened?" I asked, confused.

"Keep watching."

I leaned back in to the flaming ball. This scene, it showed the same girl, older now, but just the same height, and looked like she was starving. She was running from something behind her. All around her, the fire showed trees and bushes, leaves on the ground, and the girl's hair flowing behind her. Suddenly, a large figure burst from a thicket behind her. Several figures. I immediately knew they were monsters, and wondered how this kid was going to fend them off on her own without help. The girl glanced behind her for a split second, saw the monsters gaining, and added a burst of speed, really fast like a Hermes kid.

Then, at the edge of the fiery image, I saw a second young girl. I immediately recognized her as the nine-year-old Hestia. Hestia encouraged Kora, then led her into a cave, where the monsters, which I could see clearly as cyclopes now, the more barbarian-like versions of my half-brother,Tyson, stopped in their tracks when they couldn't see Kora anymore. They searched for a while, but couldn't find the hidden cave. They left with what looked like disappointment on their faces.

That was when Hestia closed her palm, extinguishing the flame. "Huh." I said.

Then, from the bathrooms, I heard, "Percy!"


	11. Rigel

**Chapter 11: Percy **

I turned around to see Annabeth running up to me. I looked back behind me to say goodbye to Hestia, but she had vanished. Annabeth reached me and gave me a bear hug.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey, Wise girl."

"Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and I were looking all over for you to have breakfast with all of us together."

"Oh, okay," I said, looking around. She rolled her eyes, and towed me along towards the dining I got there, I found that everyone else had given up on me and had already started eating.

" Thanks for your effort in looking for me," I said to the six sitting at our table.

" What? We got hungry. Plus, we all knew Annabeth would find you," Piper said from behind a piece of toast.

"Hmmm," I replied sitting down and getting some eggs and toast.

After taking a couple of bites, I look up, and realize that we are all eating at a table together. "Hey, why are we all sitting together? And at the Athena table too. Where is Chiron?" I asked, looking around.

I saw him heading towards the dining pavilion with the new girl, Kora, in tow. He seemed to ask her a question, and she would move her shoulder a different way. She finally dropped her shoulder into a normal position, and said something to Chiron. He nodded. They had reached the dining pavilion now, Chiron seeing everyone's seating assignments. He didn't even flick his tail about it.

Leo explained from across the table, "Chiron asked all of us to sit at this table together, so we could all train Kora together, and get some bonding time, since..." He didn't need to finish the sentence. Last year, the seven had gotten into a fight over who was the best boyfriend/girlfriend pair between them all. Of course me and Annabeth are, we're adorable together. Duh.

He shifted in his seat. Calypso was still learning about how the world had changed ever since she had gotten off of her island after Leo basically almost died getting her out. It involved a lot of fire power, and weird Leoness...

Chiron escorted Kora over to the table, just as Leo had said.

Chiron just merely walked off without saying anything and leaving Kora behind, just standing there, awkward. I stand up, " Guys, this is Kora, Jason, you know Piper and Annabeth, this is Leo-"

"Your royal Hotness."

"Ahem, and there's Frank and Hazel, they're nice, and you know me, I'm Percy. Go ahead and sit down." I gesture to the spot beside me, remembering the fiery image of her kneeling down in the ashes of an old cabin, praying. She sits down, hesitantly. Annabeth gives her an encouraging smile from her right side.

Jason asks," So where are you from?" He was, like we all were, trying to get an idea of who her parents were. Why else would Chiron ask all of us to train her together? Annabeth already discussed with her team that she wanted Kora on her team. Unfortunately, I was already scheduled to be on the opposite team by Chiron, as the captain.

All of a sudden, before Kora can answer, Chiron walks up to us again with a boy walking beside him. The boy still seemed surprised, looking Chiron up and down, that he was a centaur. The boy was African-American, had thick black-rimmed glasses, and was really tall. He had a mini 'fro, and he looked at us with confusion. He seemed like he was nice, but he hadn't said anything yet.

"This is Rigel. You may also train him alongside Kora. I expect you all to treat them both with greeting, and friendliness." And with that, he trotted off. Great. Now we have _two _to train in one day. Jason got up, to show Rigel his seat. And with that, we all ate, occasionally starting conversations.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You _know _that was embarrassing!" Piper said, punching Leo in the shoulder as we walked. Kora and Rigel didn't talk much to each other, but they walked beside each other at the side of the orange-shirted pack. Everyone laughed as Piper blushed scarlet. At breakfast, Leo had embarrassed Piper by yelling to the whole pavilion that she still has stuffed animals. Jason laughed along with the whole pavilion, and just put his arm over her shoulders.

I feel really bad that we haven't done anything for Kora and Rigel yet. I look around the walking group. The archery range is right beside the lava wall, so I guide the group in that direction, so we can actually do what Chiron asked us to do. Suddenly, I hear a cackling from behind us. A girl, whose name was Rachel, _not _Rachel Dare, was following us, listening to our conversation. She was from the Aphrodite cabin, but she wasn't exactly the prettiest. She had been listening to our conversation, and was laughing at what Leo had done to Pipes.

Piper turned around, and said," Hey Rachel, only greemers listen to others conversations and cant get the golden mango!"

That was the weirdest sentence I had ever heard her say, but it seemed to work, because Rachel fell behind, and hurried back to the cabins.

"What's a greemer?"  
"An ugly person."  
"Only you Pipes. Only you," Jason said, grabbing a bow, and notching an arrow. He handed it to Rigel, who stepped up to the shooting line. Frank assembled the bow and arrow, and handed it to Kora. We all stepped back, and watched both of their first shots. Kora actually hits the target, unlike me, who hit anything _but _the target. The second kid, Rigel, takes the shot, accidentally closing his eyes. The arrow hits the straight center of the bulls-eye.

"Wow," All of us said in unison. Rigel opened his eyes, and stared at the target. He seemed just as surprised to see it as we were. Leo retrieves two more arrows, and hands one to each of them.

They each take their individual shots, and Kora misses it all together. Rigel, on the other hand hit the middle of the target the second time, while actually looking at it. Kora smiles at him, "Nice." He looks back at her shyly, and whispers a thank you. I look over at Annabeth who was actually making a list of potential parents for Rigel and Kora.

**Kora:**

**Apollo: **

**Athena: **

**Aphrodite: **

**Ares: **

**Demeter: **

**Dionysus: **

**Hades: **

**Hephaestus: **

**Hermes: **

**Poseidon****: **

**Zeus: **

She made another for Rigel, and put a check beside Apollo on his, and a no for Apollo for Kora.

Throughout the day we made our way through the list of potential parents, and checked yes and no for both of , It got to be the end of the day, and we heard the dinner horn in the distance.

"Well, I'm hungry," Leo said.

Kora laughed," too hungry for another makeover?"

Leo's eyes grew wide, and he backed away from her,"No. Not another. I thought I turned into my _abuela _when I looked into the mirror."

Everyone laughed, as we headed for the pavilion.


End file.
